Robbie's Song
by NewYorkRainbow
Summary: Sikowitz's new play seems to be paralleling the events of the Evan incident. Except for one thing: the nerdy hero character professes his love for the female protagonist at the end. When he plays an oddly familiar song, will Cat realize what Robbie was trying to say that night in the Blackbox Theater?
1. Chapter 1

**Robbie's Song**

**This is going to be my first Victorious multichapter and I apologize in advance if I get anyone too OOC. Wish me luck and I hope you like it, although you shouldn't expect regular updates or even an update roughly every month.**

**Chapter One:**

"Good morning, my little munchkins."

In most classrooms, having a balding teacher in a hippie-like outfit climbing through the window and calling his students his "little munchkins" while balancing a coconut on his foot would be odd. In the Improv class of Hollywood Arts High School, however, this was perfectly normal.

A general murmur of "Hey, Sikowitz" and "Morning" and "_What_ are you doing?" came from the students. For some, this may be the most they would ever say.

"Well, I have a new play for you children, as usual. It is called… one moment."

Sikowitz turned around, grabbed a thick packet of papers, and said, "It is called _The Blonde Squad_."

"Uh, Sikowitz? My short film is already called that," Beck (who had marvelous hair) pointed out.

Sikowitz stared in shock and replied, "Good Gandhi, boy! How did you steal my play's name before I even came up with it?"

Beck wisely chose not to answer and simply gestured for him to go on.

"Now, you… and you… and you… and you… and you… and you… and you… and you…," Sikowitz said as he pointed to Beck, Tori, Jade, André, Cat, Sinjin (who had invaded the class earlier claiming that he was observing people for a project), and a few other random people in the classroom, "will be a major part of my play."

"What about me?" Robbie asked, upset at not being chosen.

"You can join the extras."

"My brother was an extra once. The director kicked him out," said a slightly high pitched voice.

Tori twisted around to look at Cat and asked, with a confused frown, "Why?"

"He didn't want to be an extra."

Tori slowly turned back to the front, her face clearly saying _I don't want to know_.

"Coming back to my play, I have already assigned roles as I think they will fit. Men first, B—"

"Ladies first, Sikowitz, or have you forgotten?" Jade said, her arms crossed and a terrifying smirk on her face.

Sikowitz froze in slight fear of her for a bit before saying, "Ladies first, Tori will play the lead of Kate, Cat will be playing Jayda, and Jade will be Tora. For the boys, Beck will be the antagonist Kevin, Sinjin will be Andy, André will be Buck, Burf will be Simon, and Eli can be our hero Robin."

He then proceeded just stared at them expectantly.

"Forgetting something, Sikowitz?" Jade said, her irritation (which had already peaked at not being the lead, again, because of Tori) starting to show.

He still just stared.

"The script, perhaps?" Beck added.

"Oh yes," he said in his sudden burst of clarity. "Here you go, my kidlets." He released his hold on the scripts and walked out of the room.

Robbie reached for a script and read aloud, "June 22nd. Hamburger meat, hamburger meat, hamburger meat, cheese, hamburger meat, hamburger meat, Earl Grey tea, and hamburger meat."

Tori grabbed it from him. "Give me that."

After scanning the list and a few more papers from the pile, she yelled, "Sikowitz! These are every grocery list you've made in your life!"

"Look, he even has one that says 'Mommy, I want candy.'" André said, laughing to himself.

"And his mom wrote 'NO!' in bright red and all capital letters," Beck commented.

Jade asked, "Why did he need so much hamburger meat?"

Cat looked around the room while playing with her hair until she saw something.

"To make those?" she asked as she pointed at the dummies on the shelves that stank like rotting meat and, though less strong, rancid cheese.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they all stood up and backed out of the room before turning and sprinting down the halls at full force.

They never saw Sikowitz return, stare at the dummies, and chuckle to himself before sipping some more coconut milk and leaving the room yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Robbie's Song**

**Welcome to the second chapter! I've been trying to prewrite chapters, and I only have one more after this, but I figure I might update now and see where it gets me. This still doesn't have Cabbie, but it does have Tandre friendship and I hope I got the dynamic right. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

The discordant sound of piano keys being banged down in frustration rang out into the Vega living room, waking one of the residents.

Tori came down to see André hunched over the piano in their living room, a frown etched onto his face.

"André?" Tori asked, rubbing her eyes from sleep. What in the world was he doing here at two forty in the morning?

He didn't answer, just continued to study the black and white keys as if they held the key to ending world hunger. In fact, some might not be surprised if the piano keys did from the look of pure intensity on the dark skinned musician's face.

"An-dré," Tori called in a singsong tone.

Still, he stared, completely oblivious to the brunette's voice.

"ANDRÉ!" she yelled. Tori had seen André like this before. It was only a relief that it hadn't gone as far as needing any sort of chocolate beverage to help him cope.

He jumped up with a yell, his concentration completely lost.

A smile spreading across her face at her success, she asked, "_What_ are you doing here? At nearly three AM?" The smile slid into a slight frown and she continued with her interrogation with, "And how did you even get in here?"

"I can't practice or compose at home past ten or else my grandma thinks a ghost is playing the piano or whatever and is going to go up and murder her. So she yells for me to go kill the ghost before freaking out over how 'it can't die! It can't die! It's unnatural!'" André finished the explanation with a creepily good imitation of his grandmother.

Tori leaned against the piano with one hand on her hip and the other giving him a '_go on'_ like gesture.

"And I got in here because your mom likes me and told me where you guys keep the extra key."

Tori rolled her eyes. That was just like her mom to disregard all of the rules of safety Dad had up to prevent intruders. It was just a good thing it was André she told and not someone else like Sinjin or Robbie even if the latter was getting over his creepier tendencies.

"So what're you all wonky about this time?" she asked, moving forward to plop herself down beside him on the piano bench.

"Sikowitz decided last minute that his play had to be a musical so I had to write him four songs. I wrote three of them and then he told me that he changed his mind _again_ and just wanted one song which was the song I hadn't written. And now I'm stuck." With that, André dropped his head onto the piano, releasing yet another wave of tuneless noise.

Tori threw back her head and laughed a little, but quickly stopped and said, "Okay, let me help you. What's the song about?"

André didn't lift his head so at first, Tori didn't understand what he was saying.

She deciphered it as best she could and came up with "It's one of those congressing love songs."

"Congressing?"

André's head suddenly shot up, making Tori yelp in surprise, and he yelled, "CONFESSING!" before dropping his head again.

Tori sighed. André was obviously tired and his brain wasn't exactly healthy and ready for song writing at that moment.

"Okay, Mr. Music Man, off the piano bench, you can sleep on the couch and we'll work on the song together tomorrow."

He muttered something incomprehensible which Tori took as a yes and proceeded to try to drag him to the couch.

It took at least twenty more minutes (a toppled piano bench and a slightly battered André later), but she managed to lug him over to couch where he curled up and fell asleep.

Tori just knew she was going to be tired the next day. Just what she needed for the first rehearsal of _The Blonde Squad_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Robbie's Song  
****Next chapter up! I'm trying to prewrite at one chapter ahead before I post these, so I think I'm writing pretty fast. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three:**

_It was still dark in the school. The janitor was lazy and never bothered turning on the lights before six thirty. Although, pretty much no one actually wanted to be at the school early, so he couldn't exactly be blamed._

_Today, however, at six in the morning, there was someone in the Hollywood Arts hallways, and this someone was sneaking over to Sikowitz's classroom._

_Fortunately, there was no one around to care about the fact that there might be a sneaker in the school. Although they might not have cared anyways, but it was always better to be safe than sorry._

_A yawn came from the backpack the sneaker was carrying and then a voice called out, "What'chu doin'? Where am I? Don't mess with me, boy!"_

_The sneaker shushed the voice and continued to creep over to Sikowitz's class._

_The person carefully opened the door to make sure it didn't squeak or slam open._

_The sneaky person was greeted by a shout of "Who goes there?!"_

_This person, who, after close examination, was revealed to probably being a he, froze. Was he caught?_

_"No, mom, I'm not after your purse _or_ your bagels."_

_He sighed in relief. Sikowitz was just sleeping. He decided not to bother wondering why Sikowitz was sleeping in his classroom when he had a perfectly nice house._

_He slowly and silently, ever so slowly and silently, slipped into the room towards the sleeping teacher and placed a plain, red folder on his lap before stealing out of the room again._

_The label on the folder read:_

The Blonde Squad

I Think You're Swell

* * *

Sikowitz stared at the song in his hands. It was brilliant.

Well, normally, it would not be brilliant. Not at all. But for the character it was written for, it was brilliant. Truly brilliant.

He was a bit confused, though. Why would André leave it in his lap while he was sleeping instead of playing it for him and the rest of the class? He usually loved showing the world his new compositions.

It didn't matter, Sikowitz supposed. He had the song and it was brilliant. He'd just congratulate André for it later.

_BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNN NNGGGGG_

Sikowitz leapt up from his chair and ran off mumbling about ringing, coconuts, and hippie cows.

* * *

André walked into class looking very tired.

"Hi, André! You look tired. Why're you tired? I've been tired before, but never in class, so why're you tired?" Cat asked while giggling.

André blinked for a bit, processing the question.

"Why _are_ you tired?" Beck reiterated.

"Ya look dead on yo feet."

"Rex!"

By then, André had understood the question, so he answered, "Well, Sikowitz decided that he only needed one of the four songs which just happened to be the song I _hadn't_ written yet, so I was up until two forty—"

"In the morning?" Cat stared, her head tilted to one side in curiosity.

Remembering the pain and struggle in his brain as he had tried over and over again to write the song, André just let out a frustrated cry and hit his head on his desk.

"How are we today, children?" Sikowitz said, for once walking in through the hall door like everyone else. It was vaguely worrisome.

André just let out another cry, this time muffled by the desk, and no one else bothered to answer the eccentric teacher.

"Oh yes, André. I must say that the song you left on top of me this morning was perfect. Good work. Everybody clap for André."

And clap they did. Except for André himself who just looked very confused.

No one noticed the small but proud smile on Robbie's face as he pat his knee (so as not to disturb Rex).

After that, Sikowitz just sort of left as he always tended to do after major events had passed and let the students have a free period.

Cat bounced off to talk to Robbie who received her with a bright, longing smile on his face, Jade started talking to Eli while pointedly ignoring Beck, Beck kind of just... looked cool like always, and Tori walked over to André.

"Congrats! You finished your song!" she said, a smile on her face.

"But I didn't write it."

The smile melted away into confusion and she asked, just to make sure, "What?"

"I didn't write it!"

There was a pause as they both absorbed the information.

"Then who did?"


End file.
